Outsurging the Surge
Outsurging the Surge is the 17th episode of the 1st season of Spencer Twis's Kanto Adventure. Story Spencer battles the gym leader of Vermilion City, Lt. Surge. Will his lack of Pokemon effective against Electric-types hinder him in his battle? Summary DAYS UNTIL PORYGON'S VIRUS BREAKS THE ENCRYPTION: 1 DAY (Spencer, Rhonda and Jake are standing in front of the Vermilion Gym) Jake: Hate to say it, pal, but your chances aren't that good. None of your Pokemon are strong against or know moves that are strong against Electric-types. In fact, Pidgeotto is weak to Electric-type attacks... Rhonda: I wish we had time to teach Snorlax Earthquake, since it would make this a lot easier. Spencer: Don't worry- We have Scraggy now, and he's a ninja! Rhonda: Alright, let's go fight him! (They all walk into the gym) Lt. Surge: Well well well, new challengers. Always a pleasure. You wanna do this, little man! Spencer: I'm not little! Lt. Surge: Phhhht, yah, right! Go, Voltorb! (sends out Voltorb)\ Voltorb: Volt-orb! Spencer: Go, Porygon! (sends out Porygon) Porygon: Por-y-gon! Lt. Surge: Hah! Voltorb, use Thunderbolt! Voltorb: Volt-orb! (he becomes surrounded with electricity, then he blasts it at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Conversion 2! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (turns dark blue, indicating that he is a Dragon-type. He is barely hurt by the Thunderbolt) Spencer: Now use SolarBeam! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (Conversion2 wears off, then he shoots a green beam at Voltorb) Lt. Surge: Voltorb, use Light Screen! Voltorb: Volt-orb! (a pink screen appears in front of Voltorb. the screen absorbs the SolarBeam, turning it pink) Lt. Surge: Now use Hidden Power! Voltorb: Volt! (Voltorb is surrounded by a green aura. He shoots green energy at the Light Screen, breaking it into peices and launching them at Porygon) Spencer: Porygon, use Psychic! Porygon: Por-y-gon! (the light screen shards become surrounded by a pink aura, under Porygon's control. Then he turns the around and shoots them at Voltorb) (Voltorb rolls out of the way) Lt. Surge: You know what? YOU KNOW WHAT?! Voltorb, use Explosion! Spencer: Whaat?! Voltorb: Volt-volt! (starts beeping and turning red while beeping. Voltorb rolls towards Porygon. As Voltorb gets closer, the beeping increases frequency. Voltorb jumps off the ground and collides with Porygon. On colliding, he exploded, knocking out himself and Porygon) Porygon: Por-yyyyy... Voltorb: Vooooolt... Spencer: Cheap shot! (withdraws Porygon) Lt. Surge: Cheap shot's still a shot! (withdraws Voltorb) Go, Pikachu! (sends out Pikachu) Pikachu: Pik-a! Spencer: Go, Scraggy! (sends out Scraggy) Scraggy: Scragg-y! Lt. Surge: Pikachu, use Quick Attack! Pikachu: Pik-a! (runs towards Scraggy at blinding speed) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! Scraggy: Scrag! (dissapears in a dark flash) Pikachu: Pik? (stops, confused) Scraggy: (reappears behind Pikachu) Scrag! (punches Pikachu hard) Spencer: Now use Headbutt! Scraggy: Scrag! (headbutts the stunned Pikachu) Lt. Surge: Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Piii-ka-chuu! (blasts electricity at Scraggy, knocking him back) Spencer: Scraggy, use Brick Break! Scraggy: Scrag! (his fist turns dark red and he punches Pikachu) Lt. Surge: One more Thunderbolt should stun him, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pik-a-chuu! (shoots electricity at Scraggy) Spencer: Scraggy, use Feint Attack! (Scraggy dissapears in a black flash, dodging the Thunderbolt) (Scraggy reappears behind Pikachu and punches him, knocking Pikachu out) Lt. Surge: Time forn the big guns! (retreives Pikachu) Go, Raichu! (sends out Raichu) Raichu: Rai-chu! Spencer: New Pokemon! (scans it with Pokedex) Pokedex: Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon. Raichu can build 10,000 volts to shock its enemies senseless. Spencer: Don't worry, Scraggy! I'm not worrying! Lt. Surge: Raichu, use Thunder! (Raichu lets out a huge thunderbolt, effortlessly knocking out Scraggy) Spencer: Alright, now I'm worried! (withdraws Scraggy) Go, Snorlax! (sends out Snorlax) Snorlax: (sleeping) Lt. Surge: This is gonna be easy! Raichu, use Thunder! (Raichu uses Thunder, but it only wakes Snorlax up) Snorlax: SNOORLAX!!\ Spencer: Snorlax, use Blizzard! Snorlax: Snoooor-laaax! (yawns, letting out a blizzard) Rhonda: Spencer didn't let Gigalith teach Snorlax Earthquake, but he let Lapras teach Snorlax Blizzard. (notices Jake is gone) Jake? (Meanwhile, right outside the gym) Jake: (just finished catching a Bellsprout) BOO-YAH!! (Back in the gym) (Raichu is almost completely frozen) Lt. Surge: Raichu, use Thunder! (Raichu blasts a Thunder, but it only makes Snorlax angrier) Spencer: Snorlax, use Body Slam! Snorlax: SNOOR! (slams into Raichu, knocking him out) Lt. Surge: Good job kid, here's your badge! (throws the badge to Spencer but misses) Spencer: Yay! (withdraws Snorlax, then runs and picks it up, then puts it in his badge case) Three Badges! Lt. Surge: Get outta here kid, there's other challengers! (Spencer, Rhonda, and Jake are walking out of the gym) Jake: I think Bellsprout likes me! (Bellsprout is sucking on him) Spencer: Let's go to sleep, so Porygon's virus can be done! Everyone: Yeah...